Les Détectives
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Traduction - OS] Petite histoire dans laquelle les Maraudeurs s'accusent mutuellement d'être les auteurs d'une farce, et où McGonagall finira avec un mal de tête.


_Une traduction courte sur Minerva et les Maraudeurs, parce que je sais que cela vous fait généralement plaisir. Et puis parce que je déprime un peu ce soir, alors pour me changer les idées j'ai fini cette trad, et répondu à vos reviews. Je les aime plus que tout, vos reviews, elles me remontent le moral quand ça va pas (même si elles sont négatives - mais justifiées), et ça me rappelle que je n'écris pas pour rien. _Merci_. _

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling, bien sûr, et cette histoire est une petite traduction de __**The Detectives**__ par __**An Author's Pen**__. Vous pouvez retrouver l'original dans mes favoris._

.

* * *

.

« Je suis innocent ! » cria un garçon à la chevelure désordonnée qui courait dans un bureau qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'au professeur McGonagall. Ladite professeure haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Je l'ai fait ! hurla un garçon de petite taille avec des cheveux blonds, haletant en venant se placer à côté de son ami.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, fit remarquer un autre garçon en déambulant dans la pièce. Et vous ne devriez pas non plus, professeur.

\- Qui t'a demandé ton avis, _Black_ ? grogna James.

\- Ooh, se rapporter à ma famille est un coup bas ! Vous voyez professeur, c'est justement cette sorte d'attitude cool qui est nécessaire pour mener à bien une grande farce.

\- Vous savez » dit une voix en provenance de la porte, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent pour faire face à Remus Lupin, « James et Peter ont parfaitement pu l'avoir fait ensemble.

\- Traîtrise ! cria James. C'est une suggestion infâme !

\- Ou bien, dit Remus qui commençait vraiment à s'échauffer, tous les trois l'ont fait.

\- Non ! Je contredis ce garçon lunaire et dis que c'est toi le coupable ! accusa Sirius.

\- Oui, c'est lui ! » cria James en brandissant sa baguette. Lui et son partenaire de crime Sirius commencèrent à faire reculer Remus vers le mur, en se cognant aux chaises sur leur passage.

« Aide-moi, Peter ! » cria Remus, en tressaillant face aux sourires fous qu'il voyait sur le visage de ses amis. Peter sauta sur une table et se trouva au-dessus des autres, pointant sa baguette sur les attaquants de Remus.

« C'est un piège ! déclara James.

\- Très bien, dit Sirius. Vous savez ce que nous devons faire ? »

Tous les garçons hochèrent la tête.

« Oh, professeur Minnie, entonna solennellement Sirius. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour trouver qui est le coupable de cette blague la plus odieuse qui soit. »

La pauvre professeure cligna des yeux. Elle s'était attendue à des déclarations d'innocence tirées par les cheveux de la part des quatre garçons mais elle les fixait, incrédule et paralysée par les accusations qui fusaient. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette équipe d'amis si soudée se blâmer mutuellement.

« Qui chacun d'entre vous soupçonne-t-il ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Eh bien, professeur, c'est évident que c'est Peter puisqu'il a admis qu'il était coupable, dit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ha ! s'exclama Sirius. Je parie que l'a poussé à dire ça et que c'est toi qui l'as vraiment fait !

\- Je veux juste dire, grinça Peter, que tu peux… - hum - ne pas avoir écouté ce que je disais plus tôt. C'était… - hum - une erreur. Je pense que Sirius l'a fait.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Remus. Je pense que _vous_ l'avez tous fait.

\- Et maintenant ?, demanda James, renfrogné.

\- J'ai une preuve ! répondit Sirius, ses yeux brillant d'excitation. Je vais commencer. Aujourd'hui j'ai vu James et Remus courir dans un couloir de manière _suspecte_ ! » Il bougea ses bras en faisant de grands gestes dramatiques et réussit à faire tomber un encrier posé sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

« C'est vrai, commença Remus.

\- C'EST FAUX ! hurla James avec indignation, écrasant fortement le pied de Remus.

\- Silence, James, dit Remus. Sirius, le mot clé est couloir. C'était le couloir des enchantements et nous étions en retard pour le cours.

\- Mouais, dit Sirius en se radoucissant, vous courriez tout de même de manière suspecte.

\- Ooh ! Ooh ! Choisissez-moi professeur, je peux prouver que c'était Sirius ! cria Peter, agitant sa main dans les airs comme s'ils étaient en classe.

\- Comment ? demanda James.

\- Eh bien, dit Peter, si Sirius a vu James et Remus courir pour aller en sortilèges c'est qu'il ne devait pas être en classe, mais pas en train de courir pour aller en cours non plus. Il devait être en train de faire quelque chose d'autre ! fini triomphalement Peter.

\- J'étais en train de faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que les cours, Peter. J'avais un rendez-vous avec une certaine personne dans un certain placard à balais.

\- Beurk ! dit Peter en plissant son nez.

\- Ah, ha ! s'écria James. Maintenant je peux vous convaincre que c'est Peter qui l'a fait ! Si j'étais en train de courir avec Remus, et que Sirius était à son rendez-vous tandis que Peter n'était pas là, il devait être en train de mettre en place la blague ! » James jeta un sourire triomphant aux autres pour voir s'ils avaient suivi son infaillible, même si pour les autres incompréhensible, logique.

« Je déteste vraiment vous décevoir, dit Remus d'un ton agréable qui suggérait qu'il aimait plutôt décevoir les gens, mais la farce a pu être faite à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Pour être claire ou pour condamner quelqu'un vous auriez besoin de tenir compte de chaque seconde de leur temps. »

Croisant ses bras et souriant d'un air suffisant, Remus sourit en voyant l'effet que ses mots avaient eu sur les garçons. Ils s'étaient retournés et étaient en train de regarder le professeur McGonagall avec une intense stupéfaction.

« Comment allez-vous faire, professeur ? demanda James d'une voix pleine de questions et d'étonnement, écarquillant ses yeux en direction du professeur.

\- Déterminer qui est le coupable de toute cette farce, c'est aussi simple que cela ! dit Sirius avec sérieux.

\- Nous vous laissons le soin de le découvrir, alors. » Remus sourit, et mena les garçons dehors, laissant la professeur abasourdie dernier eux.

.

.

Les garçons marchèrent en silence durant deux couloirs, puis s'arrêtèrent, comme sur un signal, puis éclatèrent d'un rire incontrôlable.

« Vous avez vu sa tête ? s'étrangla James.

\- Très confuse, rit Remus.

\- Incroyable, dit Sirius en essuyant des larmes.

\- Et pas de retenues ! » chuchota Peter avec émerveillement.

Les garçons se tapèrent dans les mains en retournant dans leur dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, de retour dans son bureau, la pauvre professeure de Métamorphose gémit, et essaye de saisir la logique tordue des Maraudeurs.


End file.
